Intentions
by Beanie McChimp
Summary: They question the other's actions but never their intentions because when you share a past this deep and rich one needs to make sure intentions are clear before crossing the line of no return. One shot, challenge fic. Cyclops/Storm.


This is another challenge fic as well as a request from LulaG. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Scott was looking in on Ororo's training lesson with a few of her students. Someone had to teach them to prepare for whatever life may throw at them. He felt there were only few others as equipped as Storm was to do so. Kid Omega, Pixie, Hellion and Sunspot observed attentively until he interrupted, "Hope you don't mind me just pointing out something." She wanted to say, "Hell yes I do," but ever the goddess she kept her manners and eloquently stated, "Of course not. Please."

"I only think your approach of tackle needs some polishing if you will. Go ahead and come after me Storm, as if you were going to strike me."

She huffed then threw a right cross, one that was anticipated by Cyclops. He grabbed her forearm, pulled it her back where he stood then bent her over in a nearly suggestive stance.

"Never do the obvious," he stated as if that was obvious itself. However Storm wouldn't give up so easily. With her free arm she elbowed the leader in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him then swept under his feet, dropping him to the ground, giving him an amazing although ruby tinted view of sculpted legs that went on for miles until meeting her rounded behind and hips in her uniform that hugged her perfectly. With a slight smug smile she said, "Always remain alert. Do not count your victories until it is certain. Class dismissed." The four filed out as she turned back around and held out a hand to help Scott to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Ororo asked, realizing that perhaps an elbow to the gut was the wrong way to go about proving a point.

"Yeah, maybe I deserved it for interrupting your lesson." He watched as she lifted her long ivory trestles, her supple sepia skin glistened from perspiration as a tiny bead of sweat trickled down between her full, perk chest.

"No it was quite fine. You merely wanted to prove a point and I made a counter point."

She observed as he pulled off his grey hoody, revealing only a thin white under shirt covering his taught chest and broad shoulders as he started to stretch and continued speaking, "It's just that I want those kids to be prepared when they go into the field. Not just the discrimination we face for being different but also to fight for what is right, for the betterment of mutant kind. It's hard to imagine we were only a few years older than them when we first started." A boyish grin spread across his lips. Ororo also smiled.

"Please don't remind me of how many years have gone by."

"Why not? Time has only done you justice Ororo."

Her smile became soft and sweet. "Thank you Scott. I must say the same of you."

She wasn't just saying that to return a compliment. She had truly seen him transform from the naive man-child with what some would say were unrealistic ideas grow into the man with the leadership and strength to see to them today. She gave a wave of her hand. "It's not only us that have changed but also the times compared to when we began. Everything seems so different now, including us."

Scott reached over and brushed a lock away from her face. "Maybe things **are** different now."

Ororo breathed deeply before departing deciding she'd need a shower... Maybe a cold one.

* * *

It was Friday night and though most of the mansion's occupants had went out for the night Ororo stayed in her loft going over lesson plans. The ability to teach came naturally to Ororo. She was patient and understanding, having so much life experience from being a street urchin orphan, worshiped as a goddess, a master at lock picking and thieving and most recently a former queen. Though often seen as cold she was oddly relateable. A knock on her door caught her attention.

"May I come in?" Cyclops asked while pushing the door open.

"Yes, Scott. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nothing, really. I saw you were still here and thought I'd stop by. I'm a bit surprised you aren't out tonight like everyone else."

"I could say the same about you."

Cyclops shrugged, "I guess I don't care for the company that's out there."

"I can understand," she agreed with a smile.

"It's Friday 'Ro. Why are you doing lesson plans? You deserve a break."

"I know. I guess perhaps it is difficult not to always think as a teacher or leader."

"I know that same feeling."

Scott appraised her. Ororo was truly the only who understand him, who he truly trusted. They were both attempting to move on after the aches of T'Challa and Emma . They were the only ones they constantly trusted, admired their strengths even if they doubted eachother from time to time. No significant other could claim that. And yet, there was so much they learned from one another but still could teach eachother. Meeting his intense gaze it both struck them as powerfully as a lightening bolt she could wield. She stood to be face to face to him, to be closer to him.

"Do you ever get lonely, Ororo? Doubt others like you might have with Forge and Black Panther?"

"Just as you may had with Jean and Emma?"

"Have you ever questioned your trust in me?"

Sapphire irises trained on ruby lenses. Honesty poured from her lips, "No Scott. Doubted your course of actions? Yes, at times but never mistrusted your intentions."

He stepped closer, making her space theirs as their breaths tickled one another's lips to be kissed while his right hand cupped her hip and pulled her near where she was now pressed against him.

He swallowed hard. "If I were to kiss you, touch you would you doubt my intentions?"

Ororo grew rigid, not because of his touch but because of all the wants it stirred within her.

"No, Scott because I would kiss and caress you back."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips met his. Her fingers combed through his brown boyish wisps as his hands ascended from her hips, up to her waist under her shirt ready to discard any and all that separated the two of them before stumbling back on to her bed.

Even though his quartz lenses she could feel his tense gaze on her mounds, her taut stomach and strip of cream against her coffee skin as she observed his lean, chiseled abs and chest, his broad shoulders that called to be gripped onto as he thrusted. He paused, silently asking if this was what she wanted. But it was what she needed and he felt that in the searing kiss she pressed against him.

Both leaders wanted to be led, teachers wanting to be taught and yet teach the other the thing or two with every flick of the tongue, stroke of fingertips, nibble of the neck, heated kiss and swivel and swirl of the hips.

The early morning rays of sun creeping through Ororo's window woke Scott. He clenched his eye lids shut as he blindly felt around for his glasses. Once he felt Storm place the frames on his face his eyes fluttered up to see a smiling Ororo, tresses tussled wildly from their previous night. For a moment as he watched her through still slightly hooded eyes he wondered why they never considered this, eachother before. There was no need to analyze it now. He was in her bed next to her.

"Ororo?" he called quietly, his voice gruff from sleep.

"Yes?"

The pads of his fingertips ran over her bare shoulder. "Do you still feel lonely?"

A smile graced her plump lips, lifting her cheeks lightly. "No."

"Do you doubt my intentions?"

A boyish smile quirked his lips. Ororo nearly giggled when she saw it. In that moment he reminder her of the slightly gangly young man she had first met when joining the X-Men when they were both students trying to fit into their roles as future leaders.

With contentment in her voice she answered, "No, Scott. Never."


End file.
